


To The Rescue - One Dog

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: On a routine mission to P4A-335, SG-1 runs into some trouble whenO’Neill goes missing.  Trying to find him becomes difficult when twogroups of Jaffa come through the Gate to take slaves and hosts of theinhabitants.  The story does contain an original character, but ifanyone wants to say that this is a Mary Sue, they have very oddperceptions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

To The Rescue -- One Dog

##  To The Rescue -- One Dog

##### Written by GateDemon   
Comments? Write to us at [gatedemon@woolfden.net](mailto:gatedemon@woolfden.net)

  * On a routine mission to P4A-335, SG1 runs into some trouble when O'Neill goes missing. Trying to find him becomes difficult when two groups of Jaffa come through the Gate to take slaves and hosts of the inhabitants. The story does contain an original character, but if anyone wants to say that this is a Mary Sue they have very odd perceptions. 
  * PG-13 [D] 



* * *

*** 

"Sir, I would never have made it if it hadn't been for Mike here. He saved my life." 

Hammond glanced at Mike and smiled when he was rewarded with a big, loopy grin. Shifting his gaze to O'Neill, he shook his head slightly. "Well Colonel, I'm certainly looking forward to this debriefing. When Dr. Fraiser has finished patching you up, with her permission we'll meet in the Briefing room." 

"Yes, sir," O'Neill said to Hammond's retreating back. 

*** 

The fall had taken him completely by surprise and he had tumbled, uncontrolled down the gully and into the dried up creek bed. Halfway down his head hit a rock protruding from the side of the gully, leaving him unconscious when he finally rolled to a stop. 

*** 

Sam Carter was concerned and it showed. She paced the floor of the hut they had been given to stay in while they completed the survey of P4A-335. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c watched as she walked from one end of the hut to the other. After watching this for about fiften minutes, Daniel rolled his eyes and stood up intercepting her. 

"He's been gone more than two hours, Daniel," said Carter. "It isn't like him not to return or at least report in his whereabouts." 

"I agree, but we're not going to find him in here and your pacing is starting to make Teal'c dizzy," said Daniel looking in Teal'c's direction. 

"You are incorrect DanielJackson. I am not getting dizzy. However I am also concerned for O'Neill's safety," responded Teal'c. 

"Okay let's think this thing through first," suggested Daniel. "He left here two hours ago to go back to the Stargate to report. It shouldn't have taken Jack more than 20 minutes there and 20 minutes back." 

"Agreed," said Teal'c. 

"And it shouldn't have taken him more than 10 to 15 minutes to send his report making him more than an hour overdue," added Carter. 

"Not to mention that we can't raise him on this thing," said Daniel poking the comm unit in his vest. "He wouldn't have gone back through the Gate just to report our status without telling us, would he?" 

Carter sat down where Daniel had been seated previously. "No he would have let us know." 

"Then our only option is to go looking for him. Agreed?" asked Daniel glancing around at his companions. 

"Agreed," answered Teal'c and Carter simultaneously. 

*** 

Dark, limpid brown eyes burrowed into Jack's as he reclined on a mound of cushions. He ran his hands through the curly, brown hair of the owner of those eyes and drew her closer bringing her lush, full lips an inch from his own. Pausing for an instant, he saw her lips part revealing straight, white teeth and he smiled briefly as he finally brought his lips into contact with hers. The kiss of a lifetime and one he had imagined off and on for several years ever since seeing her in Time After Time with Malcolm McDowell when he was on leave one weekend from Basic Training. It was ... it was ...wet and sloppy. 

Jack opened his eyes and found himself face to face with what looked like an English bulldog who was calmly licking his face from chin to forehead. "You're not Mary Steenburgen," said Jack as realization of where he was and what had happened began to filter in. 

The dog stepped up his cleaning of Jack's face upon hearing his voice. Jack was lying on his back and he reached up to push the animal away, but instead almost screamed as pain lanced down through his shoulder to his wrist. "Oh God, bad idea Jack," he groaned out through clenched teeth raising his head to look at his arm. "No blood. That's good. So it's a dislocation or a green twig fracture." 

The dog, who had finally stopped licking, barked. Jack looked over at him. "Glad you agree," he mumbled. It was then that he noticed that his right knee was throbbing as well. Gingerly he leaned on his left arm and raised up to look. 

His pants were torn and bloody around the knee and when he finally managed to get himself up into a sitting position, he probed at the right one with his left hand. "Oh geez, I'm not going to be walking on that for awhile." The dog sniffed around Jack's knee and sat back with a look on his face that seemed to indicate his agreement with Jack's pronouncement. 

The skin around the knee was cut deeply in several places, blood oozing out of them with each beat of his heart. With his good hand he pulled a combat dressing out of one of his vest pockets and using his teeth and left hand he was able to cover the area and tie the dressing into place. He watched for several moments and when the blood seemed to have stopped flowing, he reached up for his comm unit to call his team and tell them where he was. 

"Man this just isn't my day," he said realizing that his only way to call for help was missing. 

Jack looked at the dog who was sitting on his haunches watching him. "I don't suppose you fetch, do you?" The little dog pricked up his ears, tilted his head in a pretty good imitation of Teal'c and ran off up the incline that Jack had tumbled down. "Deserter," Jack called after the dog as he lay back down to try and think himself out of this mess. 

*** 

Teal'c had the lead following Jack's tracks along the path leading to the Stargate. Seeing something, he stopped and knelt. 

"What is it Teal'c?" Carter asked. 

Standing he pointed down the slope towards the dry creek bed. "Someone fell here." 

"Jack?" Daniel asked looking where Teal'c was. 

"I do not know. However that is not all." 

"What?" 

"There are many tracks. All lead down there." Teal'c turned to face Carter and Daniel. "They are Jaffa." 

Daniel's eyes opened wide. "Here? The villagers said that there hadn't been any visits by the Goa'uld in over a hundred years. Why would they return now?" 

"I do not know, DanielJackson. We must proceed with caution." 

"We have to find out why? And find out where the Colonel is," Carter said. 

"I concur. If we are cautious, we should be able to follow." 

"Then let's go. They may have Jack." Daniel started down the slope but was stopped by Teal'c's hand on his shoulder. He turned. "What?" 

"Caution, DanielJackson. I will lead." 

*** 

Jack shook his head. "How did I ever get myself into this mess?" He looked around his surroundings. The incline wasn't that steep, but with one knee screwed up and one arm useless, it didn't look to be an easy climb back to the path. "Well I'm certainly not going to get anywhere just sitting here. Let's test out the old knee, shall we?" 

Carefully and slowly he got his good leg underneath him and using his P90 to lean on, he managed to get to his feet all his weight on his left leg. "Whoa!" A wave of vertigo threatened to dump him on the ground again, but he managed to stay upright. He closed his eyes and breathed deep willing the dizziness to pass. When it did, he opened his eyes and there at his feet was the dog wagging his tail furiously and looking up with bright eyes at the man before him. In his mouth was Jack's comm unit. 

"Well I'll be damned." Very carefully so as not to lose his footing, he reached down and took the unit from the dog's mouth. "Good dog!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized that his comm wasn't going to be of any use to him. The antennae was broken off and the face plate was caved in. Jack shook it and little chunks of plastic and metal fell to the ground. The dog sniffed at them and then sat looking back up at Jack. Jack stared back. "Well, good try guy. But it looks like we're on our own here. I don't suppose you could go find me a crutch now?" The dog continued to look at him. "Guess not. Oh well. Time to see if this knee is going to support my weight. You'll catch me if I fall, won't you?" Jack shook his head. "Yeah right, Jack." 

He had been resting his right foot lightly on the ground for balance. Gingerly he added a little weight to it, groaning as pain lanced up and down his leg and his knee buckled. He fell backwards managing to catch himself with his good arm so that he ended up in a sitting position. 

The dog moved to Jack's left side, put his front paws on Jack's leg and stared into his face. Jack returned the look and patted the dog on the head. "I guess I'm not going anywhere soon, eh?" He was rewarded with a slobbery kiss on his cheek from the dog. "I assume you belong to one of those villagers, huh? And you've got to have a name. But since I don't know it, I need to call you something if you're going to hang around with me so ..." Jack's eyes lit on the broken comm unit. "Mike. Ya' know now that I look at you, you even look like a guy I knew once whose name was Mike. He even looked like the type who would give big, slobbery kisses like yours. How about it? Mike sound okay to you?" 

The dog tilted his head to one side as Jack talked, ears perked up as though listening to every word. When Jack asked 'Mike sound okay to you?', the dog stepped back off of Jack's leg, barked once, and seemed to grin. Jack chuckled and scratched around the dogs neck. "Guess you like it. So Mike it is. You know the Marines have a dog just like you. His name is Smokin' Joe." Jack looked away from Mike and up the incline he had fallen down. "Now I just have to find a way to get out of this creek bed and back up there. No one's going to find me down here." Jack looked back at Mike. "Got any suggestions?" 

The dog barked again. 

"No, huh? Well it's going to be tough going crawling on one knee with only one arm." Swiveling on his hips a bit, Jack's eyes wandered over the terrain around him. "I suppose ..." Spotting a small limb that had fallen from one of the trees lining the creek, he tried to reach for it but his arm was several inches too short to grab it. He started to move himself a little closer, but before he could Mike grabbed onto the branch and dragged it over to Jack's hand. "Damn. Ya' know if no one claims you when we get back to the village, I just might take you home with me." Mike barked, his whole body moving with the rapid wagging of his tail. "Like that idea, huh?" Once again Jack ruffled the fur around Mike's neck and smiled down at his new friend. 

*** 

Teal'c stopped midway down the slope and knelt on the ground. While Carter and Daniel watched he reached down and touched one of the sharp rocks that studded the ground. 

"What is it?" 

"It appears to be dried blood," he answered. 

"Jack?" 

"There is no way of knowing DanielJackson. However the Jaffa we are following also stopped here. 

Carter looked around them. "Maybe the colonel spotted the Jaffa coming and came down here. He may have shot at them if they got to close," she suggested. 

Teal'c stood. "There is no indication of a fire fight. The tracks stop and then continue down the slope. If O'Neill fell down this incline, he may have hit these rocks causing himself some injury. The Jaffa could just be following for simple curiosity, or they may have spotted him and are trying to capture, or have captured him." 

"Well let's hope it's the former," Carter said. 

Teal'c bent once more picking something up off of the ground. 

"What's that?" asked Daniel. 

"It appears to be a piece of plastic," answered Teal'c handing it to Carter who had put out a hand. 

"It's part of a comm unit," she announced. "You can see the manufacturer markings here." Dropping the small bit of plastic in her pocket she added, "That's why we haven't heard from him. He must have been the one who fell down here and he broke his comm when he did." 

Daniel picked up a few more small bits of plastic and metal. "Either Jack or the Jaffa picked up the rest. There's only these bits and pieces left here." 

Teal'c nodded. Quietly he began his descent down the slope again with Carter and Daniel following in his wake. 

*** 

Jack managed to make a splint for his knee out of the branch that Mike had helped him get. The hardest part was getting it to fit snugly around his knee with only one good hand. He tried using his teeth to hold one end of the cloth that he was using as the tie, but it kept slipping when his back protested while he was leaning over. Mike seemed to be watching all of this activity with interest and when Jack failed again to get the splint tied onto his leg, he walked over and picked up one end of the cloth in his teeth and then looked up expectantly into Jack's eyes. "Definitely taking you home with me," Jack said as he picked up the other end of the tie and with Mike's help, made a knot. 

While Jack was examining his and Mike's handiwork on his splint, the corner of his eye caught another branch that might come in handy to have. Using what was left of the branch he used to make his splint, he tried to snag the one he had his eye on. Mike seemed to have caught on to what Jack was trying to do and he walked over, grabbed onto the branch with his teeth and dragged it back to Jack. Jack shook his head, smiling at the dog. He scratched behind one of Mike's ears as a reward. "You certainly are one useful animal to have around. If you do have an owner back at the village, I might just try to buy you from him." 

Mike's tail wagging shook his entire body and he licked Jack's hand, then sat back on his haunches as if to watch what Jack was going to do next. 

Jack took the tree branch, and using his knife he trimmed off some of the dead twigs that were attached to it. Then he slid his good leg underneath him and using the branch he levered himself up to a standing position with all his weight balanced between the branch and his good leg. The branch had a convenient 'V' at the top which he put under his arm. Jack looked down at Mike who had stood up when Jack did. "Wish me luck." Mike barked. Using the branch as a makeshift crutch, Jack hopped forward a step. He nearly lost his balance and fell when a wave of vertigo rushed over him, but he calmed himself and it passed quickly. "Well so far, so good." 

Just then, Mike's ears perked up and he swiveled his head up the incline. Jack watched for several seconds as the hair on the back of Mike's back began to stand on end and his usual loopy grin turned into a ferocious glare. He barred his teeth and began to growl very low in his throat. At once Jack went on the alert and tried to listen to what the dog was obviously hearing, but his hearing wasn't as sensitive as Mike's and he could hear nothing out of the ordinary. 

Mike's growl stopped as his teeth locked onto Jack's pant leg and he tugged gently. "Woah Mike! You're going to knock me down again," he whispered picking up on the danger the dog was obviously feeling. Mike looked up at Jack and as Jack looked back, he felt the dog's need to get moving away from where they were. "Alright big fella. You're in charge. Where to?" Jack took a hopping step forward somehow knowing that if he was going in the wrong direction, Mike would correct him. As soon as he did, Mike began running down the creek bed, stopping and looking back over his shoulder to make sure that Jack was following. Seemingly satisfied when Jack began hopping towards him he turned and at a fast walk kept going down the creek bed away from Jack's landing place. 

*** 

Teal'c stopped suddenly in his tracks and knelt down behind some bushes indicating that Carter and Daniel should do the same. 

"What is it?" Daniel whispered. 

Teal'c pointed. 

Five Jaffa were standing around a spot in the dry creek bed. One was kneeling on the ground picking something up. The others were watching and speaking in low tones to each other. 

"Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Carter. 

"They have found the spot where O'Neill fell," answered Teal'c. He then held up his hand for silence as one of the Jaffa looked in their direction also holding up a hand for silence. 

Eight people held their breath, waiting. Finally the Jaffa lowered his hand. He turned and began speaking to his comrades again. Apparently deciding to follow the creek bed, the five men started slowly walking examining the ground with each step. 

Teal'c waited until they were out of sight before speaking again. "They found more pieces of O'Neill's comm, blood, and pieces of wood and bark that had been cut away from a branch. They are following the trail that O'Neill left behind," he explained while standing up. 

"We should go after them, then," Daniel said. "Find him first." 

Teal'c shook his head. "There is another party of Jaffa who came through the Stargate with them. They took the other path to the village." 

"Damn. We need to warn the villagers," said Carter. 

"But Jack ..." 

Carter turned to Daniel. "I understand Daniel. I want to go after the Colonel too, but we have to think about what's best for everyone. Right now, warning the villagers that the Goa'uld are here is more important." When she didn't seem satisfied by the look on Daniel's face, she added, "It's what the Colonel would want us to do." 

"I agree MajorCarter." 

"Thank you, Teal'c. Look, we get to the village and warn them and then we come back out here and find Colonel O'Neill. Okay?" she asked. 

Daniel sighed. "Okay." 

The trip back to the village took them longer than it had taken them to get to the spot where they had spotted the Jaffa since they were also watching for signs of the other group. They immediately sought out Toshika, the village leader finally finding him in his hut eating his noon day meal. Teal'c stood guard outside the hut while Carter and Daniel went inside. 

"Toshika I'm sorry to interrupt you ..." began Carter. 

The village leader interrupted her. "Ah Major Carter. Would you care to join me?" he asked. "Lysanka, as usual, has made enough to feed a family of ten," he added smiling. 

Carter shook her head and sat down at the table across from Toshika. "I'm sorry but we've come to warn you that the Goa'uld are back. Two groups of Jaffa have come through the Water Circle and one is heading this direction. We have to evacuate your village." 

Toshika looked confused. "But they have not been here for over a hundred years. Why would they return now?" 

"We don't know, but we don't have much time. Is there some place we can hide everyone?" asked Daniel who was still standing in the doorway to the hut. 

Toshika shook his head. "No where to hide everyone, but we do have someplace for the women and children," he answered. Pushing his bowl aside, he stood. "Help me," he said grabbing one end of the table. 

Carter stood and with Daniel's help they moved the table as Toshika had indicated. Cleverly hidden in the floor boards was a trap door. Neither member of SG1 had noticed it before. 

"It's better than nothing," commented Daniel as he shone his flashlight into the hole in the floor. "No wonder it doesn't sound hollow when we walk across here," he added as he examined the room underneath. 

The villagers had first dug a tunnel deep into the ground before widening it out into a room. From what Daniel could see, they had even built in ceiling and wall supports to keep the room from caving in. 

"We have to hurry," reminded Carter. "Toshika you need to send someone around to bring everyone here." 

Toshika nodded and called, "Lysanka." Moments later the village leader's wife appeared her eyes widening in shock when she noticed the trap door open to the underground room. "Lysanka, we must get the women and children here quickly. The Evil Ones are back." Lysanka nodded and hurriedly left the hut. A minute later, a woman appeared with two children in tow. 

"Toshika. My husband and Lysanka have gone to warn the rest," she said. 

Toshika held out a hand and the woman began the climb down the ladder followed close behind by her two children. More women and children appeared and each was helped down the ladder. Carter and Daniel chafed at the amount of time it was taking to round everyone up. Toshika seemed to sense their impatience. 

"It will not be much longer, MajorCarter. Everyone is almost here." 

"Thank goodness," responded Daniel. 

After a particularly stout woman made her way down the ladder, Toshika motioned for Carter to go. Shaking her head she said, "No we can't. Colonel O'Neill is out there and we have to go find him. Once we do, we'll make our way back here and wait for the Jaffa to leave. Then we can ..." 

"MajorCarter! We are too late," interrupted Teal'c as he burst into the hut. 

"They're here?" 

"Yes." 

"Damn," she cursed. "We'll have to hide here until they leave. Toshika," she said turning to the man, "I don't know what advice I can give you for when you meet them." 

"That is alright Major Carter," he replied. "Hurry now." 

Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c climbed down the ladder. As Teal'c, who was the last one down, cleared the floor the trap door was lowered back into place and they could hear the table being moved back over it. Then silence. 

*** 

Jack's leg and arm were throbbing, but the urgency in Mike's behavior kept him following the small dog as fast as he could, as quietly as he could. The vertigo he had felt earlier had subsided, scared away by the pain raw nerve endings were sending to his brain with each step he took. 

Mike turned and looked back at his charge. As Jack looked back, he swore he saw concern along side fear in the big brown eyes. He caught up with the dog a moment later. "What now?" he whispered. 

Mike trotted up the incline a couple of feet and began rooting around in the underbrush while Jack watched. Eventually the dog disappeared completely and Jack hobbled over. Examining the area, he could see a small opening and two, shiny eyes looking back at him. Jack eased himself down to the ground and scooted inside. A small cave had been dug out by some animal and he and Mike fit inside together easily. As soon as he was sure he was inside all the way, he moved to the opening and covered it up by pulling the brush around the hole back into place. Finished he leaned back against the cool side of the small cave, closed his eyes, and sighed. Thankful that they had finally reached their destination. 

A cold nose nuzzled his good hand and Jack opened his eyes to find Mike looking at him expectantly. He patted the dog on the head and scratched around his ears. Suddenly Mike went on alert and this time Jack heard what the dog was hearing. He leaned over as best he could so that he could peer out of the opening of the cave. 

Several pairs of silver shod feet appeared along with the butt end of a couple of Staff Weapons. Jack found himself pulling back and pushing into the back of the cave as far as he could, Mike right along beside him. Both man and beast barely breathed as they listened and watched. Jack wished that he could understand what they were saying, but just from the tone he could tell that they were frustrated at not being able to find what they were apparently hunting ... him. He saw one of the Jaffa bend down and examine the ground where he had been standing moments ago. The man looked around him and Jack held his breath when it appeared his hiding place might be discovered. The rocky creek bed apparently didn't leave enough clues though, and the Jaffa finally stood and moved off out of Jack's line of sight. Straining his ears, he listened as they all moved off back in the direction they had come. When he couldn't hear feet sliding against rocks any longer he sat back against the cave wall. "Damn, what are they doing here?" he muttered. 

Once again he felt the cold nose of Mike nuzzling his hand. He looked down into the brown eyes of the dog and smiled. "Mike I really owe you big time. You saved my butt," he said as he scratched Mike's ears. "I wish I could send you to warn Carter." Mike raised his ears and tilted his head causing Jack to smile again. "You look just like Teal'c when you do that." 

Jack felt around in the pockets of his vest pulling out a bottle of aspirin he had taken to carrying with him whenever he went through the Stargate. He still had his canteen and he threw four of the pills into his mouth before taking a drink. Next to him was a small rock and he poured a little water onto it and watched it pool on the top. Mike sniffed at it, looked up at Jack, and then licked it up. Finished he lay down next to Jack with his head resting on Jack's good leg. 

Jack leaned back against the wall, one hand absentmindly petting the dog. "I've got to figure out a way to get to my people and warn them Mike. ... Any suggestions? ... No, didn't think so. You've done miracles so far. I can't imagine how you knew those snakeheads were the bad guys but I'm not going to look a gift horse ... er dog ... in the mouth. ... Damn it's getting hot in here." Jack reached up and wiped sweat from his face. Feeling heat coming off of his skin he mumbled, "I can't be getting a fever from infection this fast." He looked down at Mike whose eye's were closed. "At least I don't think so." With his good hand, he untied the dressing around his knee. "Shit." 

A small bit of blood still oozed from one of the deeper cuts, but he was more concerned with the way it looked. The skin around the cuts was bright red and the whole knee was swollen to almost twice its normal size. "I think I'm in trouble, Mike. Big trouble if I don't get this looked at soon." 

When Jack had unwrapped his knee, Mike had stood up. He now sniffed at the cuts growling low in his throat. Jack rewrapped the knee with a new field dressing while the dog watched. As soon as that was done, Jack began inching his way towards the entrance to the cave. Mike ran around and stood in the opening, blocking his way. "Mike I've got to get out of here. I've got to get to Carter, warn them about the Jaffa, and get the hell off this planet." The dog didn't budge and Jack reached out to push him out of the way. As soon as he did that, his head began to swim and for a second he thought he was going to pass out. He leaned back against the cool cave wall again taking deep breaths hoping that the dizziness would pass. When it didn't, he reached for his canteen only to drop it in his lap spilling the water inside as he passed out. 

Mike walked over and sniffed at the now unconscious man. Licking Jack's face once more, he sank his teeth into the shoulder of Jack's jacket and pulled away. Now holding a bit of torn jacket and the SG1 patch in his mouth he exited the cave and began to run in the direction of the village. 

*** 

Mike took the shortest route he knew to get back to the village where he had been raised. Every once in awhile treading cautiously past a couple of Jaffa who were walking the trails looking for villagers. He didn't immediately enter the village when he finally arrived, but sat in the underbrush at the edge seemingly waiting and watching all that went on. 

Several village men were on their knees in the clearing in the center of the village. Two Jaffa stood guard over them seeming to revel in the fear that their presence elicited. Other Jaffa would enter a hut only to exit moments later with another man who would be forced to his knees to join the others. 

Toshika watched all this from the doorway to his hut. He had been left alone when the Jaffa found out he was the village leader. 

Mike watched all this from his hiding place. After a few more minutes, he began to circle the village always staying in the underbrush until he had reached the area behind Toshika's hut. Looking both ways and not spotting any Jaffa that could see him, he made his way to the back of the hut and through a small doorway that had been made for him to enter and exit the hut whenever he felt like it. He quietly padded over to where Toshika was standing and nudged at his leg. Toshika looked down at the dog and immediately noticed the bit of cloth the dog was carrying. Recognizing it for what it was, he used his foot to push Mike back into the hut and out of sight. 

Mike snuffled a bit and then seemed to pick up on another scent. He walked over to the trap door, lay down next to it and began to whimper quietly. 

Toshika turned to see what the dog was doing and then waved a hand in the dog's direction hoping that he would take the hint and quiet down. When Mike stopped making a noise, Toshika turned back to watch what was happening in the village to his people. He watched as more and more men were herded into the clearing in the village center wondering why the Jaffa were ignoring him. As he watched, one of the Jaffa who had just brought Erin out of his hut pointed in his direction. Erin, who served on the council with him, walked to stand next Toshika. 

"He asked me who I was and what my purpose was here. When I told him that I was on the village council, he told me to come here and wait with you," Erin said by way of explanation. "Why are they doing this? 

Toshika looked at him. "I do not know Erin, but I am afraid." 

Both men kept watching and Fallin, another council member, soon joined them. They kept silent just watching and waiting for what none of them knew, but feared. 

The three men turned as one when Mike scratched at the trap door and whimpered again. "He wants in," whispered Toshika. 

"We have to do something or he'll alert the Jaffa to the hiding place," Fallin whispered back. 

Toshika nodded. He quickly looked to see if any of the Jaffa were watching them and when he saw that none apparently were he moved back into the hut whispering to Erin and Fallin, "Keep watch. I'm going to let the dog into the hiding place." 

Moving softly and quickly, Toshika opened the trap door. Mike moved closer and when there was just enough room for the dog to get through he jumped. Toshika heard him land with a soft thud on the dirt floor underneath and let the trap door swing back into place. Then he rejoined Erin and Fallin at the doorway to his hut. As he did, another council member joined them all. 

"All we have left is Herok and we're complete," Erin said quietly. 

"Yes," said Toshika, "and they almost have everyone else in the clearing. Remember, whatever they do we must remain strong. We can't give away the hiding place." 

*** 

Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c all looked up when they heard the trap door swinging open. They drew their weapons and aimed them at the opening in the ceiling as dim light filtered down to them. They saw the dog land on the ground in front of them and the light vanished as the trap door was closed once again. 

"A dog?" asked Daniel as Mike righted himself. 

"Possibly the dog was giving away the trap door and the only way to stop him was to throw him down with us," suggested Teal'c. 

Daniel turned on his flashlight again and aimed it in the dog's direction. "What's that in his mouth?" 

Mike was sniffed the air in front of him. Seeming to pick up on something familiar, he ran to Carter and dropped the patch and bit of torn cloth at her feet. "It's an SG1 patch," she whispered excitedly bending down to retrieve it. "It's got to be the Colonel's." 

*** 

Jack slowly opened his eyes as consciousness returned. Sweat beaded on his face and neck and he wiped at it half heartedly. "Ya know Mike it's been a bad day and it doesn't look like it's going to get any better anytime soon." Noticing the canteen in his lap, he picked it up and drank the last of the water that hadn't spilled when he had dropped it. Draining it, he tossed the canteen away from him towards the back of the small cave. That bit of exertion almost caused him to pass out again and he closed his eyes waiting for the blackness to once again engulf him. When it didn't, he opened his eyes again. Not quite in focus he peered out of the cave entrance. 

"Sara?" 

*** 

"Jack's got to be alive," exclaimed Daniel forgetting to whisper. 

A chorus of "Shush!" followed. 

"Sorry," he whispered. "The dog's been with Jack. I mean where else would he get this patch. Jack must have sent the dog back with it to let us know he's okay." 

"Why didn't he just write a note?" Carter asked. "We all carry paper and a pencil with us." 

"Maybe he could not," suggested Teal'c. 

"It's possible he's hurt enough that he can't write," agreed Carter. "I mean look ..." Carter handed the patch and fabric to Daniel. "There's some of the fabric attached like it was torn off. If he'd just wanted to send the patch, he could have just peeled it off the velcro." 

Daniel examined the fabric. "The dog could have ripped it off, I suppose." 

"Uh huh." 

"Well whatever. The dog obviously knows where Jack is. If we could get him to take us there ..." 

"The dog's name is Kooni," said a small boy who had approached and knelt down to pet the dog. "He belonged to Koonia, the village healer. Since he died, we have all taken care of him ... feeding him and stuff. He's the smartest dog in the world," the boy added proudly. 

Daniel knelt so he was at eye level with the boy. He cautiously reached out a hand towards Mike/Kooni and when the dog nuzzled his hand, he petted him. "Do you think that Kooni could take us to where he got this patch?" asked Daniel showing it to the boy. 

"I'm sure he could," answered the boy's mother who had joined them. "One of the things that Kooni does for us, is to lead us to villagers who have been injured and cannot return on their own." She pointed at the patch. "He always brings something back that belongs to the injured one so that we know the person needs help." 

Standing, Daniel turned to Teal'c and Carter. "See. We need to follow the dog to find Jack," he announced. 

"That's all well and good, Daniel but how do you suggest we do that? Have you forgotten where we are and who is wandering around up there?" she asked pointing up. 

Daniel deflated. "Oh yeah." 

"We'll have to wait until the Jaffa leave before we can go out and hopefully, it won't be too late," said Carter. 

*** 

Jack opened the door to his apartment immediately smelling the perfume that the new lady in his life, Sara, wore exclusively. He walked inside and as he started to close the door he noticed a red ribbon tied to the door knob, one end of the ribbon lead to the small kitchen area. Holding it loosely in one hand he followed it where it was looped through the handle of his refrigerator. A note in Sara's bold hand was taped to the handle. "Open Me." He smiled and shook his head then reached out and opened the door. Inside was a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses. Gathering them up in his hands, he closed the door and began following the ribbon again. It led into his bedroom and over to the side of the bed where several large candles had been left on the bedside table. Another note was taped to one of the candles. "Light Me." He set the bucket of champagne and the glasses down and picked up the book of matches that had been left beside the candles. He smiled broadly as he lit each one wondering where this was going to lead. He thought he had an idea, but with Sara you never quite knew what she was planning. The red ribbon now led him to his closet where another note waited. "Happy Birthday!" He narrowed his eyes thinking that he hadn't ever told her when his birthday was, but knowing that if she wanted to know something, she'd figure out a way to find the information. He slowly reached out and opened the closet door. 

He inhaled sharply when his eyes lit on Sara standing in the closet with a big, read bow tied around her neck the ends streaming down her naked body. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her into a tight embrace before kissing her. Then pulling back a little, he looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said nodding slightly. "I'm sure ... now." 

"I love you Sara," he whispered in her ear as he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. 

*** 

"Look there's got to be away to get out of here without the Goa'uld knowing we're here," argued Daniel. 

Carter shook her head. "I can't see any. There's only one way in here and that's through that trap door and right into the arms of those Jaffa up there." 

"Then we have to create some sort of diversion. Something to take them away from the village." 

"Daniel ..." began Carter. 

"No Sam. Jack's hurt and we don't know how badly. All we know is that it's bad enough that he couldn't write us a note and if it's that bad, then he needs help now ... not later," Daniel insisted. 

"I believe DanielJackson is correct MajorCarter," intoned Teal'c. "We need to find O'Neill as soon as possible." 

"I agree with both of you. I want to find the Colonel, too. But I just can't see anyway out of this right now." 

"Maybe Kooni could help?" asked the boy who was still kneeling next to the dog petting him. 

"How?" asked Carter. 

The boy gave the dog one last pat on the head and stood up. "Toshaki has a door in the back of his hut just for Kooni. It is large enough for someone to squeeze through and his hut isn't very far from the brush and trees that surround the village." 

"Yes," said Daniel. "If we can get up into the hut we could get out that way." 

"That's assuming we can open the trap door without drawing attention to ourselves," argued Carter. "Remember the table is on top of it." 

"Actually, the table is over it MajorCarter," said Teal'c. 

Daniel nodded. "Teal'c's right Sam. Unless Toshaki put one of the legs onto of the trap door, we should be able to open it from here without hitting the table." 

Not ready to give in yet, Carter asked "Alright then, how do we know that the hut is empty or that there aren't any Jaffa standing in the doorway looking inside? We can't just take a chance and hope that it's free and clear. We'd not only be giving ourselves away, but the women and children in here with us." 

Carter waited but no one seemed to have an answer to her question. "So we're right back where we were ... waiting until the Goa'uld leave the village." Saying that, she sat down and leaned up against the wall behind her. Daniel and Teal'c remained standing, both men deep in thought. 

*** 

"And it's a Grand Slam!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "The Tiger's win the championship!" 

Jack and Sara jumped up from their seats in the bleachers and yelled as loud as they could as they watched the ball sail over the back field fence. 

Before running to first base, Charlie turned and looked in their direction, a smile beaming on his face. His parents returned the smile and Jack gave him a thumb's up. Then Charlie loped off to tag the bases getting a pat on the back by each of the base umpires and his coaches and team mates when he had made the rounds and stepped back onto home base. He was raised up on their shoulders and carried around the field, almost toppling off a couple of times but grinning broadly and hanging on for dear life all the while. 

The trip home from the Pizza Palace where the team had celebrated their championship win with Charlie as the hero of the day, was loud and boisterous. Charlie couldn't stop talking about the home run: watching the ball come towards him, his swing and follow through, the feel and sound of the bat as he connected knowing that he had hit it dead on, and the rush of seeing the ball sail out to right field and how it kept on going to finally land ten feet beyond. 

Jack and Sara listened, looking at their son and each other, smiling and enjoying his moment feeling as though they would explode from within with the pride and love they felt for him. 

Getting him to bed that night had been a difficult proposition. His excitement didn't diminish with the passing of time and the adrenaline that had surged through his system earlier hadn't seemed to dissipate any. Finally though, they were alone in the living room replaying in their minds their sons golden moment. Jack shook his head as he sat on the couch and put an arm around Sara's shoulders. 

"He'll never forget today," she said as she rested her head on his arm. 

"Neither will I," he responded. "He deserves this. He worked so hard this summer ... batting practice, outfielding, running everyday. I don't think I've ever been prouder of him than I am now." 

"We need to do something special for him ... something he's been wanting to do for a long time." 

"Uh oh," he said with mock concern. 

She sat up and slapped him on the chest. "Jack O'Neill!" 

"Owww!" he groaned. Feigning injury he put a hand where she had hit him. 

"I'm serious," she said. 

Laughing he put his arm around her again. "I know. What do you suggest?" 

Resting her head against his arm again she said, "Well you know that camping trip he's been wanting to take but every time we plan it, you end up getting an assignment out of the country?" 

"I can't help what I do, Sara," he whispered. 

"I know, but couldn't you just once lay down the law?" 

Jack leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had been able to take leave and go somewhere with his family. Charlie had asked several times when they were going to go camping again. He loved it ... sleeping in a tent, fishing, and exploring the woods. They had tried to plan something all summer, but it had always fallen through. Maybe Sara was right and he should just tell everyone that he wasn't the only guy in the Air Force and if they thought he was, maybe they should think about training some other people. 

"You're right Sara," he said. "Tomorrow I put in for leave and come hell or high-water, we're going on that camping trip." 

Two weeks later a very happy young boy piled into the back seat of the jeep. If it was at all possible, the grin on his face was bigger than the one he had when he had hit that Grand Slam home run giving his team the championship. When Jack saw it, he gathered up Sara in his arms before she could get in the front seat. Putting his mouth next to her ear he whispered, "Thank you, Sara." 

*** 

Daniel suddenly found a Staff Weapon being handed to him and he took it as he looked deep into Teal'c's eyes. Teal'c nodded and looked quickly in Carter's direction. Daniel followed suit. Carter was sitting, her arms resting on raised knees, head bowed. Daniel looked back at Teal'c and nodded back. He watched as Teal'c quietly climbed the ladder leading topside, a zat gun in one hand. A sliver of light appeared above Teal'c and quickly disappeared. Teal'c came back down the ladder and knelt next to Carter who apparently hadn't noticed what Teal'c had done as she hadn't moved. 

"MajorCarter," he whispered. Carter looked up. "There is no one in the hut and the entrance is blocked by Toshaki and the other village council members. The Jaffa outside cannot see into the hut. If we are quiet, we can exit and escape through the hole in the back wall that the boy spoke of." 

"Are you sure Teal'c?" she asked. "We have to be sure." 

Teal'c nodded. "I am sure." 

Standing she shook her head. "It's against my better judgment, but we'll try." She turned to the women and children sharing the underground cave with her. "We're going to try to get out of here and find Colonel O'Neill without alerting the Jaffa that you are here. You'll have to be very quiet while we do this and I promise, once we get out and find the colonel, we will come back and help you." 

Several of the women nodded. The mother of the young boy who had told them about Kooni walked forward to stand in front of Carter. "Good luck in finding your friend." Mike/Kooni joined them and put his two front paws on the woman's leg. She leaned down and picked him up handing him to Carter. "Kooni will lead you to your friend. He may also be able to help you when you find him," she added smiling at the younger woman. 

Carter joined Daniel and Teal'c at the base of the ladder. She handed the dog to Daniel to carry letting Teal'c lead the way. Once at the top, Teal'c again opened the trap door slowly looking into the hut before opening the door all the way. Sliding out and under the table he knelt taking a guard position in front of the table while Carter and Daniel exited the underground cave. 

As soon as he could, Daniel deposited Mike/Kooni onto the ground and the dog immediately walked to the doorway that Toshaki had cut into the back wall for him. He poked his snout outside. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, he exited the hut. Daniel followed the dog peering outside carefully first. Seeing only trees and shrubs, he wiggled out the hole and into the bushes next to where the dog waited. Carter was next and after she had joined Daniel and the dog in the bushes, it was three anxious pairs of eyes that watched as Teal'c wiggled his way out. Soon all were reunited again in the bushes and Mike gave one last look at the hut, turned and ran deep into the trees with Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c following behind. 

Mike made his way through the brush easily but had to wait patiently at times for the humans to find a way through. At one point along the way, Mike stopped altogether growling low in his throat. When Teal'c and the other caught up to him they saw a party of Jaffa. 

"They are looking for the women and children," translated Teal'c. "They believe them to be hiding somewhere here in the woods." 

Daniel, who was kneeling next to Teal'c and holding onto Mike said, "Well we know they aren't going to find them here. I'm still wondering why they've decided to come back here after all this time." 

Teal'c listened as two of the Jaffa fell behind the others. "It appears that this world had been abandoned by Chronos and news of his death has reached the System Lords. Osiris is attempting to raise an army and to find hosts and slaves. She has recruited several of Chronos' Jaffa and they are leading him to worlds Chronos had control over." 

"That explains it," whispered Carter. "A pretty big hole has been left in the System Lords hierarchy with the death of Chronos, Apophis, and Heru'er. New ones are going to be cropping up to take their places." 

They all watched quietly as the two Jaffa who were lagging behind finally disappeared out of sight. Mike wiggled his way out of Daniel's grasp and ran off in the direction of the creek bed where he had hidden Jack. SG1 followed as quickly as they could. Reaching the embankment they all carefully slid down to the dry creek. Mike was standing a few feet away and as soon as all three were down, he disappeared into an outcropping of bushes that were overhanging the embankment. Carter was the first to follow the dog. 

"He's here!" she said excitedly back to her companions as she wiggled her way into the small cave next to Jack's side. She put a hand on his chest and felt a barely perceptible rise and fall. Unwrapping the bloody dressing covering Jack's knee, she winced as she saw the red, swollen flesh surrounding the cuts on and around his knee. She could feel the heat coming off of his body in waves. She grabbed her canteen and a field dressing from her own pocket. Putting the new field dressing on Jack's knee she soaked it then did the same with another one she placed on his forehead. "He's unconscious, but alive. We have to get him out of here as soon as we can and back to the SGC." 

Daniel tried to join Carter in the cave but soon realized that it all he could do was crouch down in the entrance. Once he'd gotten himself situated, he looked inside and was immediately bowled over by Mike on his way out. "Kooni!" he hollered as Mike ran off. The dog stopped, looked back, and then continued on his way. "I wonder where he's going?" asked Daniel. 

"It doesn't matter now," answered Carter as she washed Jack's face with the wet field dressing. "We have to get the colonel out of here." 

"The Stargate will be guarded, MajorCarter," said Teal'c. 

"Then we'll have to fight our way through." 

"It would be better if I go alone, MajorCarter. I can get to the SGC and bring back reinforcements and a doctor for O'Neill." 

"... is right." 

"Colonel?" "Jack?" said Carter and Daniel simultaneously. 

"He's right," said Jack his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll just slow you down ... make it harder to get back to the Gate without being spotted." 

Jack struggled to open his eyes and look at Carter. "I can't walk and I'll probably pass out on you again. Teal'c has the best chance of getting back to the SGC. He can bring some Marines back with him ... get rid of the Jaffa here." 

"Sir, you need to get to a doctor as soon as possible," she argued. "We can carry you if we have to. If we wait here for Teal'c we don't know how long it's going to take for him to come back. It could be ..." 

Jack's eyes slowly closed again and he tried to take a deep breath. "I've waited this long Carter," he interrupted. "If it's too late, it's too late. You've got to think about yourselves and the people here first. Teal'c goes." 

"But sir ..." 

Jack's eyes opened and focused onto Carter's holding hers in a fevered gaze. "That's an order, Major." 

"Yes, sir," she said admitting defeat. 

Hearing this Jack once again closed his eyes sighing deep in his chest. Carter turned to peer around Daniel and out the cave entrance. "Hurry Teal'c. I don't think he's got much time left." 

Teal'c nodded. "I will return quickly." 

Daniel leaned out of the entrance and watched as Teal'c ran off down the creek bed in the direction of the Stargate. As soon as he vanished from sight, he turned back to Carter. "He'll do it, Sam. He'll be back in time." 

"I hope so," she whispered as she continued to wash Jack's face with the wet field dressing to try to cool him off. 

*** 

A dog's nose has about 220 million cells used for smelling compared to a human who has only 5 million. The healer Kolani had noticed that whenever he was treating one of the villagers, Kooni was always there sniffing out whatever he was doing. Knowing the his pet was an exceptionally smart animal, he tried an experiment. The village children had taught Kooni to fetch toys that they tossed. When one of the farmers was brought to him in a fever from falling on the rocks at the dried up creek bed, rocks that were the home of a particularly nasty bacteria, Kolani had Kooni sniff the cuts. He then ordered the dog to 'fetch'. Kooni had immediately run to the shelves where Kolani kept his herbs for healing, sniffed at each of the containers, and barked when he found the one that Kolani had found worked in counteracting the fever. From then on Kooni became a partner in Kolani's healing. 

Kooni was now searching, nose to the ground, for the herb that his former master had used whenever anyone came to him with the fever that was ravaging his new friend. His nose picked up on a scent and tunneling his way through a thick outgrowth of shrubs, he emerged on the other side with a mouthful of leaves and took off running back to the creek and Jack. 

*** 

Carter poured more water from her canteen onto the dressing and swabbed Jack's face, neck, and hands with it. She had also learned that his arm was injured when she had tried to remove his field jacket. He had lost consciousness again, but had groaned loudly when she had disturbed his right arm trying to pull it out of the jacket. As soon as she had, she moved more carefully and was finally able to get the jacket off of him hoping that removing some of his clothing would help in bringing down the fever. 

"He's getting worse, Daniel," she whispered. "I'm beginning to think it was a mistake not to take him to the Stargate with Teal'c." 

Daniel had remained in the mouth of the cave, out of sight of anyone passing by, but able to see out enough to keep an eye on the creek bed in case any of the Jaffa roaming around trying to find more villagers happened by. 

"Teal'c's only been gone a little while Sam," Daniel said. "Jack's been through a lot and has always managed to get out of trouble in the nick of time before. He'll do it again." 

"I don't know, Daniel. He's pretty ..." 

She was interrupted by Mike shoving past Daniel on his way into the cave. He walked over to Jack and dropped the mouthful of leaves he had been carrying onto Jack's injured knee. Sitting back, he barked and looked up at Carter. 

"What's that all about?" asked Daniel. 

Carter picked up some of the leaves. "I don't know," she answered. She raised them to her nose, pinched at them, and then sniffed. "You don't suppose ..." 

"George!" exclaimed Daniel. 

"George?" 

"Yes. George," said Daniel excitedly. "He's this schnauzer I read about back on Earth. He's been trained to sniff out cancer in people. Kooni's former master was the village healer. We already know he's smart enough to bring help to people in trouble. What if his master trained him to sniff out diseases? What if that's the treatment for the infection that Jack has?" 

"I don't know Daniel. Even if it is, we don't know what to do with it." 

"When did you turn into such a pessimist? It's worth a shot isn't it? Crush some up ... put it on his knee. We can also try making a tea out of it and get him to drink it." Seeing the look on Sam's face he asked, "Sam how would you feel if this turned out to be a treatment for this and you didn't try it? How would you feel if Jack died because you didn't try it?" 

As each of Daniel's questions were asked Sam's face took on different emotions. She turned away from Daniel and gathered up the leaves on Jack's leg. "Make a small fire, Daniel and heat up some water." She handed Daniel half of the leaves to use to make a tea. The other half she put aside while she removed the dressing from Jack's knee. Then she crushed them up and sprinkled them directly onto the cuts. Moistening a clean dressing she wrapped Jack's leg again. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Mike who seemed satisfied with what she was doing giving her a small measure of hope that she and Daniel were doing the right thing. 

*** 

Teal'c made his way quickly to the Stargate without encountering any of the Jaffa who were wandering around. Once within sight of the Gate, he hid among the proverbial trees surrounding the clearing that housed the Gate and the DHD. Two Jaffa stood guard on each side of the small platform the Gate was sitting on. Both looked bored and Teal'c hoped that he could use that to his advantage. 

He quickly decided that his best course of action was to aim for the guard furthest from him taking him out first. He had no doubts that he could get them both before they had a chance to fire back at him. He aimed his Staff Weapon, charged it, and fired. Without waiting to see if he had hit his target he charged his weapon again and swung it in the second guards direction firing as soon as it was aimed. He smiled with satisfaction when each went down before they had a chance to react. As he quickly ran to the DHD he pushed up his sleeve to reveal his GDO. Wasting no time, he punched in the coordinates for Earth and the SGC and as soon as the worm hole engaged, he entered his GDO code and ran into the shimmering event horizon knowing that the iris would be opened on the other side in time. 

He stepped out of the Stargate to be confronted by the usual assortment of security forces guards all aiming their weapons in his direction. He ignored them and looked up at the control room which General Hammond was just entering. 

"General we need reinforcements and a medical team as quickly as possible," he said. 

Hammond reached over and keyed open the intercom. "SG-3 report to the Gate room along with a unit of Marines and a medical team." Closing the connection he quickly joined Teal'c at the foot of the stairs in the Gateroom. 

"What's the problem, Teal'c?" 

"Colonel O'Neill has been injured and two squads of Jaffa have arrived through the Stargate," he explained. 

"You're original report indicated that the Goa'uld hadn't visited the planet in more than a hundred years. Why now?" 

Teal'c watched as SG-3 arrived along with a twelve man squad of Marines and a medical team with Dr. Fraiser in the lead. "The System Lord that escaped from Dr. Jackson is gathering Jaffa from Chronos and has begun taking over his worlds. This was one of them." 

"Who is injured and what are the extent of the injuries?" interrupted Fraiser. 

"Colonel O'Neill fell down an embankment to a dry creek bed. It appears that he has developed an infection from wounds to his knee. He is feverish, and drifts in and out of consciousness." 

Hearing this Fraiser turned to her medical team and began consulting with the medic whom she had put in charge. A hurried check of the supplies that they would be carrying with them complete, she turned back to Hammond and Teal'c who were briefing SG-3 and the Marines and waited until they were done. "Samson has all the supplies he'll need to begin treatment of the infection, but you'll have to get the Colonel back here as soon as possible for blood tests so that we can begin a more specific regime." 

"Understood," said Teal'c as he nodded in her direction. 

Hammond ordered Lt. Simmons to re-establish the worm hole to P4A-335. He turned back to Teal'c as the chevrons clicked into place. "Good luck, Teal'c." 

"Thank you, General Hammond," he responded before turning and leading the Marines back through the worm hole to rescue the rest of his team. 

*** 

"Is he drinking it?" asked Daniel as he watched Carter hold the canteen up to Jack's mouth. It was filled with the tea he had just made with his half of the leaves. 

"Give me a second, will you?" answered Carter. Jack was still unconscious. She positioned his head so that she could trickle the tea mixture into his mouth hopefully without drowning him. She watched his neck closely to see if he was swallowing and was rewarded with a movement that indicated he was. She let him drink about a quarter cup of the stuff before stopping. At the same time, she glanced at Mike to see if he was going to react and when he just wagged his tail at her, she turned to Daniel. "How much, do you suppose?" 

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. How much have you given him?" 

"I'd guess about a quarter cup." 

"See if you can get him to take some more, just to be on the safe side," suggested Daniel. 

"Alright," she said before adding, "God I hope we're doing the right thing." 

*** 

Upon exiting the Stargate back on P4A-335 Teal'c was relieved to see that no more Jaffa had arrived. If they had heard the firing of a Staff Weapon and were on their way, they would be there shortly though. Major DiGesualdo, the leader of SG-3 after Makepeace had been arrested, quickly surveyed the area as soon as he stepped through the Gate. 

"I want six of the Marines to stay here and hold the Gate. Four of them will take the north trail back to the village taking out any Jaffa that they see. The other two will go with the medical team. My team will take the northeast trail," he ordered. 

"I will lead the medical team to Colonel O'Neill," announced Teal'c. 

DiGesualdo nodded his agreement. "Alright people. Let's do this." 

*** 

Jack stirred and Carter immediately went on the alert. Mike also stood up and watched Jack's face. They both saw him slowly open his eyes and Mike immediately put his face next to Jack's sniffing at Jack's mouth and nose. Jack blinked every time Mike would exhale forcing a small amount of air into O'Neill's slowly focusing eyes. Finally he shook his head and reached up with his good hand, pushing Mike back. 

"Colonel?" 

"Carter," he whispered. "I thought it was a dream you being here." 

"Jack," said Daniel. "Sam is that Jack? Is he awake again? How is he? Is it working? Did the stuff work?" 

"Slow down Daniel," said Carter. She put the back of her hand against Jack's cheek. "He's conscious and his fever seems to have broken. I don't know if it was those leaves or not." 

"Leaves?" asked Jack. 

"Yeah," she answered as she wiped his face and neck again with the damp dressing. "Kooni brought them to us. Well first he brought us to you." 

"Kooni? Leaves?" he repeated. 

"Kooni is the name of the dog and he used to belong to the village healer. After he sniffed around your knee, he took off. When he came back he had a mouthful of leaves. We crushed them up and put some on your knee and made a tea out of some." 

"I call him Mike," said Jack. 

At the mention of his new name, Mike leaned up and licked Jack's face from chin to forehead. Then he lay down and rested his head on Jack's leg. Weakly smiling Jack reached over with his good hand and scratched the dog's neck. "Mike ... see? Can I keep him?" he asked looking at Carter. 

"Excuse me ... Sam. I can't hear what's going on in there," protested Daniel. 

*** 

It had been a full eight hours since everyone had returned from P4A-335 and the chairs around the table in the Briefing Room were almost all occupied. All of SG-1, with Mike sitting in a chair next to Jack, Dr. Fraiser, and Major DiGesualdo were waiting for General Hammond to arrive so they could begin the debriefing. Jack was sporting a cast on his arm from shoulder to finger tips, a swath of dressings on his knee, and Mike was wearing a new, blue collar and bone-shaped name tag that Daniel had picked up at Walmart before coming back to the SGC for this briefing. 

The door to Hammond's office opened and he emerged carrying a file folder. Everyone but Jack moved to attention. Even Mike, who had been resting his head on the arm of Jack's chair, sat up straight causing everyone, including Hammond, to smile. 

"As you were," he said as he took his seat at the head of the table. Hammond kept his eye on Mike who, as soon as everyone sat back down, went back to resting his head on Jack's chair arm. He shook his head and mumbled "Amazing." Then he turned to Jack. 

"Dr. Fraiser tells me that you have a spiral fracture of the humerus and that they had to stitch up several of the cuts on your knee, but more importantly that the infection you had seems to be out of your system altogether." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Sir, I've time to review Colonel O'Neill's blood work and the tests we did on that plant along with some of the rocks that Major Carter came back with. It appears that the bacteria that infected the Colonel is a form of staphylococcus not found here. The rocks around that creek bed have some organic material embedded in it that the bacteria feeds on." 

"And the plant?" prompted Hammond. 

She turned to Carter and Daniel who were seated across the table from her. "You did the right thing crushing those up and putting them on the cuts as well as making him drink some. The plant itself is not the antibiotic. The under side of the leaves are coated with a fungus. It's that fungus that stimulated his immune system producing large numbers of white blood cells to attack the infection. Dr. Keith, our virologist, thinks that this may also work against some of our Earth born bacteria." 

"So Colonel O'Neill is cured of this?" asked Hammond. 

"Yes sir. We've never seen anything that has such an immediate effect as this does. We're hoping that we can grow the fungus here in a laboratory setting." 

"Especially since we can't go back and get more," said Carter. "After SG-3 and the Marines rescued the villagers and cleared the Jaffa off the planet, we told Toshaki to bury the Gate as soon as we left." 

"Do we know if they did that?" 

"Yes, sir. We tried dialing back an hour ago and the last chevron wouldn't engage. It seems they work fast," answered Carter. 

"Well I would too if the only way to stop what happened to me was to bury the Gate," said Daniel. "If SG-3 hadn't arrived when they did Toshaki and all the village councillors would be dead and they might have gotten someone to talk and tell them where the women and children were after witnessing the effects of that cattle prod they use." 

"Dr. Fraiser keep me informed of your progress with that fungus. It may not be a weapon we can use against the Goa'uld, but it is something of value," ordered Hammond. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Major DiGesualdo please tell your people that they did an excellent job." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Hammond once again turned his attention to Mike who was now licking the back of Jack's hand. "So, do we have a new recruit?" he asked smiling. 

Jack patted the dog's head. "Yes sir. I believe we do. He'd make an excellent medic, don't you think Doc?" 

Fraiser grinned. "Yes Colonel O'Neill, I think he would." 

*** 

DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE  
CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN AIR STATION  
COMBINED INTELLIGENCE WATCH CENTER

ORDERS: 712-3A            DATE: 12-07-01 

MIKE, MEDIC, 345-04-7825, TECHNICAL SERGEANT E-5, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN AIR STATION, COMBINED INTELLIGENCE WATCH CENTER, CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, COLORADO 

You will proceed on permanent change of station as shown: Cheyenne Mountain Air Station, Combined Watch Center, Satellite Observation Division, Medical Detachment. You will report directly to Major Janet Fraiser, CMO. 

*** 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  © August 8, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
